Senja
by Pumpkin Ite
Summary: "Senja membawamu kepadaku dan Senja membawamu pergi dariku,"/ KyuMin/ Ficlet/ Shounen-ai/ Failed!Angst/ Death!Chara


**Senja**

Cho Kyuhyun – Lee Sungmin

_Romance/Angst_

AU/OOC/TYPO/SHOUNEN-AI/FICLET/DEATH CHARA!/FEELNESS

Written by Pumpkin Ite

.

.

Kedua tubuh itu saling merengkuh erat di bawah layung jingga. Saling berbagi rasa nyaman di pertengahan musim semi yang hangat. Kyuhyun masih setia menumpukan dagunya pada pucuk kepala Sungmin. Masih setia pula merengkuh tubuh ringkih tersebut. Dan masih setia pula menahan tangis agar sang kekasih tak bersedih.

Sedang Sungmin… ia hanya bergelung di dalam pelukan Kyuhyun lalu merekatkan rengkuhannya. Seakan tak ingin berpisah. Seakan tak ingin saat-saat ini berakhir begitu saja.

"Kyu," lirih Sungmin memanggil namanya. Membuatnya dengan sigap membawa paras manis itu lepas dari dadanya dan membiarkan sepasang manik sekelam malam itu menatap lekat paras khawatirnya.

"_Musun_ _irintae_ _jagi_? _Apaseoyo_? _Eodiseo_, _malhae_!" sederet pertanyaan sebagai bentuk rasa khawatir Kyuhyun hanya dibalas gelengan pelan dan senyum tipis dari sang kekasih. Membuat Kyuhyun menggeram pelan untuk menahan rasa kesal atas sikap sok kuat Sungmin yang mempertambah rasa khawatirnya.

Mengerti dengan apa yang di rasakan sang kekasih membuat Sungmin merasa tak enak juga. Untuk meredam emosi Kyuhyun, dengan lembut Sungmin usap pipi kanan Kyuhyun yang terasa kasar di tangan halusnya. Mungkin efek dari keterlalu pedulian Kyuhyun pada dirinya, hingga pria itu tak sempat untuk merawat dirinya sendiri. Membuat paras pucat Sungmin kini berganti dengan rasa bersalah yang kentara.

"Kau jadi jelek Kyu," ucap Sungmin disertai senyum tipisnya. Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi mulai menikmati perlakuan Sungmin pun mendadak gondok saat mendengar ucapan sang kekasih. Dengan kesal ia tusuk pelan pinggang Sungmin, membuat tubuh ringkih itu menggeliat geli di dalam pelukannya.

"Lalu kenapa kalau aku jadi jelek? Kau mau mencari yang baru? Atau kau mau menggaet si Choi ganjen itu, huh? Sana! Pacaran sama dokter ganjen bin aneh itu! Hush!" dengan paras _sok _kesalnya, Kyuhyun memalingkan parasnya. Membuat Sungmin mau tak mau terkekeh geli karenanya.

"Hahaha, bagaimana bisa aku bertahan sampai tiga tahun pada pria telat dewasa sepertimu Kyu? Paras saja yang kelewat dewasa, tapi kelakuan? Hahaha!" Kyuhyun yang mendengar tawa Sungmin pun tergoda untuk ikut tertawa. Tak di perdulikannya sindiran Sungmin yang biasanya dapat membuat ia merajuk untuk berjam-jam lamanya. Kini yang menjadi prioritasnya hanya satu, menjadikan kekasihnya itu pria yang paling bahagia di penhujung harinya.

"Hahaha—uhuk." Sungmin yang tiba-tiba saja terbatuk di tengah tawanya sontak menghentikan tawa Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi meledak-ledak. Tak hanya sekali, karena kini suara batuk tersebut terdengar cepat dan berulang-ulang. Membuat Kyuhyun semakin khawatir dan hampir saja kehilangan kendali jika saja jemari lentik Sungmin tak menahan pergerakan lengan Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi merengkuhnya.

"Ssst… biarkan aku menikmati matahari terbenam dengan aku yang berada di pelukanmu, Kyu." Sebuah permintaan yang Sungmin ucapkan membuat Kyuhyun mau tak mau harus kembali menahan dirinya. Dengan sayang ia bawa kembali tubuh ringkih Sungmin ke dalam pelukannya. Dan Kyuhyun seketika tersenyum saat melihat Sungmin yang beranjak menuju pangkuannya. Dengan kepala yang bersandar pada dada bidangnya, dan kedua lengan yang mengalung pada lehernya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa melihat matahari terbenam jika kau membelakangi mataharinya Ming?" Sungmin yang ditanyai seperti itu hanya tersenyum lucu lalu mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Kyuhyun. Menghapuskan jarak di antara keduanya hingga kini kedua tubuh itu saling menempel erat.

"Aku tidak membelakangi matahari Kyu, karena matahari ku adalah… kau." Dan Kyuhyun tak bisa menahan lagi buncahan emosi dalam hatinya saat mendengar ucapan manis sang kekasih. Dengan cepat ia menangkup paras Sungmin dan membawa paras manis itu mendekat padanya. Menawan bibir pucat Sungmin dalam sebuah ciuman dalam dengan sejuta makna. Sungmin yang awalnya terkejut pun kini mulai menikmati dengan memejamkan kedua matanya dan membalas lumatan-lumatan Kyuhyun dengan lemah. Kedua lengannya yang mengalung pada leher Kyuhyun pun semakin mengerat. Seakan tak ingin mengakhiri ciuman manis penuh emosi ini.

Tes

Setitik noda merah yang mengotori piltrum Kyuhyun membuat pria itu terkejut setengah mati. Dengan perlahan ia coba tarik parasnya untuk menjauh dari paras Sungmin, namun Sungmin kembali menarik tengkuk Kyuhyun lalu mempertemukan kembali kedua bibir itu dengan susah payah. Tak dihiraukannya cairan merah yang semakin lama semakin banyak mengalir turun dari hidungnya. Membuat Kyuhyun dapat mengecap rasa amis tersebut di tengah-tengah ciuman mereka.

Namun tak berapa lama pergerakan bibir pucat itupun melemah seiring dengan melemah pula kedua lengan yang sedari tadi mengalung erat di leher Kyuhyun. Semakin melemah hingga akhirnya kepala Sungmin terkulai lemas di atas dada Kyuhyun. Membuat air mata yang sedari tadi ditahannya mengalir begitu saja.

"H—hiks, kumohon bangun _jagi_, kumohon. Bukankah kau ingin melihat matahari terbenam hmm?" Dengan erat Kyuhyun kembali merengkuh tubuh ringkih itu. Menguncang-guncangnya seolah hal itu akan membangunkan sang kekasih dari tidurnya. Namun sang kekasih tetap terdiam. Tanpa kerjapan mata, maupun desah nafas yang seharusnya berhembus dari hidung bangirnya.

Menyadari hal itu, Kyuhyun tak kuasa menahan tangisnya lagi. Isakan-isakan perih itu kini berubah menjadi raungan pedih. Ia terus memaki ketidak adilan Tuhan pada sang kekasih di sela-sela tangis. Tanpa memperdulikan berbagai tatapan yang ditujukan orang-orang padanya.

.

.

**Three Years Ago**

Kyuhyun kembali mengeratkan syal merah yang memeluk hangat lehernya. Sesekali bibir tebal itu menghisap batang putih berasap yang sedari tadi di genggamnya. Dengan sikut yang bertumpu pada pagar membatas, ia menatap damai layung jingga di hadapan. Seraya menunggu sang matahari yang bersiap untuk tenggelam.

"Huah! Aku datang di waktu yang tepat!" pekikan dengan nada penuh keceriaan itu berhasil mengusik kedamaian Kyuhyun, juga mengusik sore tenangnya. Membuat dengusan jengkel itu terungkap begitu saja dari bibir tebalnya.

"Eh, j-jeoseonghaeyo," pria yang ternyata—berparas manis—itu kini membungkukan tubuhnya tak enak saat mendengar dengusan jengkel Kyuhyun yang sangat jelas di tujukan padanya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun yang sadar bahwa perilakunya sangat tidak sopan pun akhirnya berdehem pelan.

"Hmm, tak masalah. Aku juga meminta maaf karena berlaku tidak sopan padamu, jeoseonghabnida."

"Hahaha, tidak masalah! Ah, nae ireumeun Lee Sungmin ibnida! Bangapta!" Kyuhyun yang di ajak berkenalan pun kini mulai memperhatikan penampilan pria—yang katanya bernama Lee Sungmin—di hadapannya. Paras manis yang manis, bibir merah yang nampak sedikit pucat, tubuh yang cukup berisi, dan… pakaian rumah sakit?

Alis Kyuhyun pun bertaut heran seraya memandangi pakaian rumah sakit, sandal pink, juga mantel coklat yang membalut tubuh Sungmin. Ia sangat mengenal pakaian rumah sakit yang di kenakan pria tersebut. Karena nyatanya hampir setiap hari ia melihat orang-orang dengan pakaian yang sama berseliweran di hadapannya.

"Kau seorang— Pasien?" Sungmin hanya terkekeh pelan saat ditanyai seperti itu. Membuat Kyuhyun semakin dan semakin heran—pun bingung.

"Anyeonghasimnika Dokter Cho! Hihihi," kikik Sungmin—geli—dengan punggung tangan yang menutup malu bibir merahnya. Membuat Kyuhyun tak kuasa untuk ikut tertawa saat tawa renyah itu mengusik telinganya.

"Ah lihat matahari nya sudah mau terbenam!" Sungmin kembali memekik dan Kyuhyun kembali terdiam. Dengan refleks—atau lancang?—Sungmin meraih lengan Kyuhyun. Meraih rokok yang Kyuhyun genggam lalu menginjaknya. Mengabaikan tatapan protes dari kedua bola mata sewarna hazel milik Kyuhyun.

"Sst… merokok hanya akan memperpendek hidupmu, tahu? Lagipula bukankah kau seorang Dokter? Kau seharusnya bisa mem—Ah! Neomu yeoppeoda!" dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa tersenyum saat melihat kelakuan aneh Sungmin yang bahkan baru ia temui hari ini. Menatap lekat paras Sungmin yang berbinar ceria dengan bias-bias _sunset _yang berpendar pada paras manis tersebut.

"Sungmin-ssi."

Sungmin menoleh, menatap paras Kyuhyun yang dipenuhi senyum sampai ke matanya. "Eung? _Musun_ _iriseoyeo_?"

"Kau indah, dan aku akan berhenti merokok."

Dan pemandangan pipi merah itu memperindah suasana sore Kyuhyun yang kini berganti ramai.

.

.

"_Senja yang membawa ku kepadamu, dan Senja pula yang membawamu pergi dariku."_

.

.

Fin

.

.

Absurd. Angst tidak berasa. Cerita ngalor ngidul. Maafkan aku yang payah ini.

Btw... ite mau cuti dulu, mau fokus ke cho kingdom dulu, mau jadi readers dulu, istilah kerennya… semi hiatus.

Makasih buat kalian yang udah meninggalkan tanda cinta di sekujur tu—maksudnya di ff awkward date. Aku mencintai kalian.

Selamat tinggal, dan sampai bertemu lagi—entah kapan.

Sign

Author yang nulisnya kacau—**Pumpkin Ite**.


End file.
